


О тварях и любви

by Miauka77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус Снейп мечтает о Люциусе Малфое, Люциус Малфой мечтает избавиться от злобной твари, а Скорпиус и Мейбл просто хотят изменить мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Tau Mirta
> 
> Фик написан на спецквест зимней фандомной битвы. Задание: Главным героям на голову инкогнито сваливаются их дети, намеренные изменить прошлое, а родители принимают их сначала за демонов/преступников/прочих злодеев.

То субботнее ноябрьское утро для профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа началось совершенно обычно. Проснувшись вскоре после полуночи и промучившись несколько часов в попытках уснуть, он нехотя выполз из нагретой постели, в тысячный раз послал мысленное проклятие прикрепленному к его комнатам домовику, разжег камин и, умывшись, вернулся в спальню и сел поближе к огню с чашкой утреннего какао и только что вышедшим номером «Европейского обозрения новинок зельеварения и колдомедицины». Он уже был примерно на середине статьи о применении драконьего навоза в согревающих зельях, точнее, в середине воображаемого спора, в котором убедительно и с блеском доказывал ее никудышному автору, что в столь сложных и дорогих согревающих зельях нет необходимости вообще, когда его внимание привлек шум, раздавшийся в гостиной.

Северус взвился с уютного кресла с мгновенно оказавшейся в руке палочкой. Домовик никогда не появлялся без вызова, а Дамблдор, если хотел позвать его к себе или войти, спрашивал разрешения. И вообще право приходить к нему в любое время дня и ночи Северус давал только одному человеку, и тот этим правом никогда не пользовался. В последнее же время они виделись исключительно на собраниях Пожирателей и едва ли перекидывались двумя словами. 

Тем не менее, в гостиной оказался тот самый человек. У камина стоял Люциус Малфой и, сжимая палочку в руке, обшаривал комнату безумным взглядом. Судя по виду, он провел еще более неприятную ночь, чем Северус. Или даже несколько таких ночей. Серые глаза запали и под ними отчетливо выделялись темные круги, а волосы были растрепаны. Северус только один раз в жизни видел его не с прической волосок к волоску, в день всеобщей растерянности Пожирателей по случаю гибели Темного Лорда. В конце концов, существовали специальные заклинания, и то, что сейчас платиновые пряди были разметаны во все стороны по простой домашней мантии Люциуса, а кое-где спутались, говорило лучше всяких слов. Кроме того, Люциуса сильно трясло. 

Северус призвал из бара бутылку бренди и указал приятелю на кресло. 

Тот упал в него и, сделав два торопливых глотка, выпалил: 

\- Ты должен провести следующую ночь со мной! 

Северус чуть не подпрыгнул. Конечно, он знал, что подобное нельзя воспринимать буквально, но Люциус, сам того не зная, задел одну из самых болезненных струн. И не было-то ничего, кроме поцелуя по пьяни еще до рождения Драко, но даже спустя годы Северус продолжал надеяться.

\- Может, ты уже расскажешь, что случилось? – спросил он.

\- Это… - Люциус остановился, - я не знаю, как это назвать. – Он вздрогнул. - Оно приходит. – И окончательно замолчал. 

\- Что приходит? – сухо, по-деловому уточнил Северус. Кажется, Люциусу требовалось сильное успокоительное, а не бренди. 

Тот одним махом опрокинул в себя полстакана.

\- Ужас, холод, - пояснил Люциус и снова вздрогнул. - Похоже на дементоров, только оно еще кричит. 

\- Ужас, холод и кричит, - суммировал Северус. – Куда оно приходит?

\- В отцовский кабинет. Впервые оно пришло в пятницу. Я вызвал Иммортуса Руквуда, специалиста по сущностям. Мне сказали, что лучше него никого нет.

\- Это действительно так, - подтвердил Северус, в свое время он немало общался с Иммортусом. 

\- Он провел у меня шесть ночей, но оно так и не появилось. А вчера, - стакан в руке Люциуса подпрыгнул, и бренди выплеснулось на ковер, - все началось снова. Только теперь оно еще и кричит. – На его лице появилось выражение крайнего отвращения. Что ж, подумалось Северусу, это можно уже было считать хорошим признаком. 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я могу сделать больше, чем Руквуд? Я ведь не специалист по потустороннему миру, - осторожно заметил он. 

\- Но ты ведь занимался этим. Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал о сущностях, какие они бывают, - тон Люциуса не оставлял сомнений в том, что он считает Северуса последней надеждой. – И кроме того, я не выдержу еще одной такой ночи, - тихо добавил он. 

\- Ты сказал, что оно приходит в кабинет твоего отца, - заметил Северус.

\- В кабинет и отцовскую спальню. Сначала я просто проснулся от шума, подумал, что… я в такой час понадобился повелителю, и он явился за мной лично. Ты же знаешь, как легко он взламывает охранные чары. Но в кабинете никого не было. Зато все, что было на столе, оказалось раскидано по всему кабинету. Книги, чернильница, пресс-папье. И тогда появился этот холод и ужас. И он то подходил, то отступал, и так до самого утра. Потом, утром, едва начало светлеть, все прекратилось. 

\- То есть ты никого не видел? 

\- Нет. Сначала я думал, что мы обзавелись полтергейстом, но даже я знаю, что полтергейст может устроить любой бардак, но никогда не навевает ужаса. Дементоры сквозь наши охранные чары не проходят. И привидениям у нас запрещено появляться с тринадцатого века. Они могут жить только в развалинах старой часовни на границе поместья. Отец точно не планировал стать привидением. Малфой – и привидение! – в складках губ Люциуса отчетливо читалось презрение. – Кроме того, Руквуд сказал, что следов привидений ни в спальне, ни в кабинете нет. И еще он сказал – что то, что я описываю, не похоже ни на одну ему известную сущность. И… - Люциус резко замолчал.

\- И предположил, что все это – плод твоего воображения, не так ли? 

\- Расстройство воображения, отравление зельем, вызывающим галлюцинации, проклятие, - горько усмехнулся тот.

\- Это все действительно возможно, - Северус постарался смягчить тон, хотя чувствовал, что выходит не слишком.

\- Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты провел эту ночь со мной! – воскликнул Люциус. – Хочу, чтобы ты тоже это почувствовал!

\- Но ты сказал, что это, чем бы оно ни было, приходит в кабинет отца и его спальню. В других местах этого ужаса и холода нет?

\- Нет. Стоит выйти в малую гостиную, как все прекращается. 

\- Тогда, может быть, тебе просто не надо туда ходить? – предположил Северус. – Насколько я помню, ваша спальня находится далеко от этого места…

\- Сев, дело в том, что… - Люциус замялся.

\- Дело в том, что?

Тот вздохнул.

\- Ты ведь никому не скажешь?

\- Разве я когда-нибудь разглашал твои тайны?

Внезапно Северусу вспомнился пятый курс. Точнее, две недели летних каникул, проведенные в Малфой-мэноре. Дата женитьбы Люциуса Малфоя на Нарциссе Блэк уже объявлена, а Северус то и дело натыкается на своего старшего приятеля, целующегося с Арчибальдом Берком, молодым чиновником из министерства. 

\- Это моя спальня, Сев. Уже шестой год. Никто не знает, что я ночую там. Тем более Драко.

\- А ты не можешь просто поменять спальню? 

\- Комнаты отца связаны потайным ходом с будуаром Нарциссы, который, если помнишь, примыкает к нашей спальне. В доме всегда полно гостей и родственников. Некоторые из них не в меру любопытны. Я запечатал покои отца якобы из уважения к нему, так что туда точно никто не сунется. Так ты пойдешь со мной?

Похоже, Северусу действительно ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти с Люциусом. Тот был прав – он много лет занимался исследованиями мира сущностей. Однако это было связано с его интересом к общению с мертвыми, и после неудачного эксперимента проникнуть в потусторонний мир он оставил все попытки. И дал себе слово больше никогда не ввязываться в подобные дела. Но Люциус, похоже, действительно нуждался в помощи. А Северус никогда не мог перед ним устоять.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечером Северус оказался в поместье Малфоев. Люциус встретил его в саду перед воротами и потайным ходом провел до своих комнат. Поднимаясь по прогнившим ступенькам узкой лестницы, где стены, казалось, грозили вот-вот схлопнуться, Северус не мог отделаться от мысли, скольких любовников тот приводил этим путем. Это не его дело, напомнил он себе, судьба никогда не давала ему хорошего шанса на личную жизнь, и все же Люциус был так близко… 

Смешно – он, должно быть, знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, в самые трудные моменты Люциус не раз бросался к нему за помощью. По крайней мере, так было много лет назад, до гибели Лорда. И сейчас он проведет, возможно, всю ночь в его спальне, но только для того, чтобы избавить ее от сущностей. Квинтэссенция жизни Северуса Снейпа. 

В спальне горело около двадцати различных светильников. За исключением этого в ней было очень уютно. Перед камином стояли два кресла и маленький столик с подносом, полным различных закусок, и бутылкой хорошего огневиски. Роскошный шелковый полог кровати был стыдливо задернут. 

В кабинете все, казалось, было в полном порядке. Северус прошелся с палочкой вдоль и поперек – ничего подозрительного, только характерная магия Малфоев. Убедившись, что следов посторонних сущностей действительно нет, он вернулся в спальню. Люциус ждал его у камина, и напряженное выражение его лица Северусу не нравилось.

\- Все сущности изгоняются по одному принципу, - сказал он, усаживаясь напротив. – Каждая тварь предположительно имеет место, где она счастлива. Но по каким-то причинам не может покинуть мир людей. Чаще всего человек сам удерживает её, своими эмоциями: сожалениями, любовью, ненавистью. Наша главная задача – определить, что держит эту сущность здесь. Если она, конечно, появится. Возможно, присутствие Руквуда ее спугнуло, он носит с собой сотню защитных амулетов.

\- Значит, ты уверен, что она существует, - заметил Люциус и дрогнувшей рукой налил себе и Северусу огневиски. 

\- Кто-то же раскидал книги. 

\- По крайней мере, ты хоть не думаешь, что в меня кто-то вселился.

\- Что, Руквуд предположил и такое?

Люциус не ответил и сделал приличный глоток. 

«Такими темпами он, пожалуй, напьется», - подумал Северус. 

\- В конце концов ты всегда можешь поменять спальню, - заметил он. – Будешь передвигаться, аппарируя. Внутри дома трудно расщепиться. 

\- Если только ты не в доме Малфоев. Здесь почти везде антиаппарационные ловушки. После Хогвартса я потратил месяцы на то, чтобы хотя бы определить, что это за чары, но мне пришлось сдаться. Не говорю уже о том, что их не удалось снять и моему отцу, а он посвятил этому гораздо больше времени. Один наш предок был конченым параноиком и, похоже, он не оставил записей даже в зашифрованном виде. Или они сгорели при пожаре в библиотеке в 1811 году. Скажу больше, - неожиданно Люциус подмигнул, и Северус вдруг подумал, что тот, должно быть, успел хорошо выпить еще до его прихода, - половину мэнора вообще использовать невозможно, потому что на тех комнатах лежат такие чары консервации, которые можно снять только, если весь мэнор сравнять с землей. 

\- Все старинные здания время от времени преподносят сюрпризы, - пожал плечами Северус. - Магия имеет свойство оставлять след, но все почему-то забывают об этом.

\- Но иногда это приятные сюрпризы, - Люциус улыбнулся. - Когда я был на пятом курсе, мы нашли в подземельях комнату-убежище. Правда, через пару месяцев она исчезла.

\- Комнату-убежище?

\- Да, что-то вроде Выручай-комнаты, но в подземельях, чтобы далеко не ходить. Правда, в отличие от Выручай-комнаты, которая меняется, в ней была всегда одна и та же обстановка. Несколько кресел и камин. 

\- И для чего вам нужна была комната-убежище в подземельях? 

\- Догадайся, - Люциус улыбнулся и отпил еще огневиски. И замер со стаканом в руке.

Северус мгновенно обернулся к открытой двери кабинета, но ничего не увидел. Зато тут же почувствовал – холод и ужас, все в точности так, как говорил Люциус. А потом оно закричало. 

Это не было в прямом смысле криком – Северус был уверен, что в самой комнате не раздалось ни звука, - просто проникающий в душу леденящий вопль. Оглушительный вопль, полный самых злобных эмоций и вгоняющий в оцепенение. Не удивительно, что Люциус так плохо выглядел утром. Должно быть, он просидел здесь всю ночь, парализованный ужасом, не рискуя и шагу от кровати ступить. Северус и сам заметил, что они с Люциусом вцепились в руки друг друга, как два утопающих, только когда волна холода отхлынула и крик затих.

\- Это что? – спросил Люциус, откидываясь на спинку кресла. По его вискам стекали крупные капли пота. – Ты знаешь, что это? 

\- Я читал про призраков, которые кричат. Возможно, имелось в виду что-то подобное. Но призраки – это нечто видимое. И так продолжалось всю ночь? – он снова почувствовал подступающий холод. 

\- Всю ночь, - подтвердил тот, на этот раз вцепившись пальцами в стол. 

Следующая волна ужаса продлилась гораздо дольше. По правде говоря, Северусу казалось, что она длилась веками. Никакие дементоры, коих он повидал предостаточно, с ней ни в какое сравнение не шли. Не говоря обо всех эмоциях, от «крика» становилось физически плохо до тошноты, в голове звенело и самые простые движения казались почти невозможными. 

Наконец наступил долгожданный перерыв; Северус встал, поднял палочку и, спотыкаясь, побрел к кабинету. Он услышал за спиной странные звуки и догадался, что Люциуса рвет. Однако нельзя было терять ни секунды. Возможно, в кабинете, где у потустороннего создания (созданий?), похоже, располагался главный штаб, могли остаться какие-то следы, которые потом исчезнут. 

В кабинете все было на своих местах, как будто ничего и не происходило. Северус произнес определяющие заклинания, но они снова показали, что никакой посторонней энергии нет. 

\- Люциус, - позвал он, - а ты не хранишь здесь никаких артефактов? 

\- Ты думаешь, что это может быть внезапно проявившаяся магия артефакта? – отозвался тот слабым голосом. - Нет, все они либо в тайной комнате в саду, либо в сейфе в Гринготтсе. Все здешние тайники известны аврорам, в первую очередь нагрянут при обыске. А гоблины, ты же знаешь, не выдадут. Кроме того, Руквуд уже проверил здесь каждую вещь. 

\- Еще бы. За шесть-то дней!

Люциус нетвердым шагом подошел к нему:

\- Ну, что скажешь, Сев? Есть другие версии? 

Северус не успел ответить, как началась новая волна. Устоять на ногах было трудно, но двигаться оказалось еще труднее. Они прижались друг к другу и оперлись на стол, пережидая, когда прекратится крик. Но палочка Северуса была наготове, и едва давление ослабло, он начал вновь произносить заклинания. И вновь - ничего. 

Отлепившись наконец от него, Люциус обрушился в кресло, стоявшее у стены. 

\- Ни одна из версий не кажется мне полноценной. Но по характеру действий мне это напоминает попытки взломать защиту на расстоянии, и пока что они не удаются. 

\- А если удадутся? - Люциус и так был бледным, но сейчас стал почти белым. 

\- Надо понять, что эту тварь привлекает, - сказал Северус. – Надо попробовать пообщаться с ней. 

\- Но как? – прошептал Люциус. – Мы не можем ее видеть, следов энергии нет. Она даже книги сегодня не раскидывала. 

\- Стоп, - сказал Северус. – А вчера?

\- Вчера – да. 

\- То есть и в прошлую пятницу, и вчера книги валялись на полу? 

\- Да, книги, письменные принадлежности. 

\- Письменные принадлежности… - задумался Северус.

\- Думаешь, эта чертова тварь хочет написать нам письмо? – рассмеялся Люциус. В его смехе отчетливо слышались нотки истерики. 

Между тем, эта версия не казалась Северусу такой уж бредовой. В любом случае, для того, чтобы прогнать сущность, с ней надо установить контакт. Конечно, он знал зелья, позволявшие выходить в слои, в которых обитали сущности, и сам много раз пользовался ими. Возможно, такое зелье помогло бы найти нужные следы. Но их применение было слишком опасным. Зелье не только давало возможность увидеть сущностей, а порой и своеобразно пообщаться с ними, но и делало волшебника видимым для них. А некоторые из них могли оказаться слишком агрессивными, и все указывало на то, что на этот раз они тоже имеют дело с очень агрессивной тварью. 

«Если б было хоть что-то, за что можно было зацепиться», - подумал Северус, окидывая взглядом кабинет. И тут он увидел воду. 

Самую обыкновенную воду. Которая медленно, возникая из ниоткуда, разливалась по полу кабинета. За спиной Северуса раздался возглас изумления и затем «Акцио, скамеечка для ног». Сам он сел на стол и, задрав ноги, стал наблюдать за водой, медленно подбирающейся к нему. 

Она не растекалась ровным слоем, а образовывала лужи, которые… которые при большом желании можно было принять за слова.

\- Сев, - изменившимся голосом сказал Люциус, – ты был прав. Кажется, нам что-то хотят сказать. Но как это прочесть?

Вода дошла до ног Северуса и остановилась. Он поднял палочку, но Люциус опередил его и, встав, сам выкрикнул: 

\- Глацио! 

Вода вздрогнула, словно действительно была живым существом, и мгновенно превратилась в лед. 

Северус соскользнул со стола и прочел послание. 

«Наши имена Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой и Мейбл Дафна Малфой. Мы придем завтра в то же время». 

Едва он закончил его читать, как лед снова стал водой, а вода – почти мгновенно - паром.

\- Скорпиус Малфой! – воскликнул Люциус. – Скорпиус Гиперион! Значит, это потомок. Сев, это ведь означает, что… все будет хорошо, и у Драко будут дети? – в его голосе слышалось безумное облегчение. 

Северус и сам почти испытывал такое. Почти. 

\- Ты уверен, что это – из будущего? – спросил он.

\- Конечно, - радостно и чересчур оживленно ответил тот. – Среди Малфоев никогда раньше не было ни Скорпиусов, ни Мейбл. А Гиперион – это явно в традициях Блэков, а мы с ними раньше не пересекались.

Северус медленно кивнул. 

\- Что ж, я больше тебе сегодня не нужен, - сказал он. – Хотя я предпочел бы присутствовать на завтрашней встрече. Понимаю, что это твое внутрисемейное дело, и все же рискну настоять. По всей видимости, твои потомки пытаются действовать с помощью сущностей, а мир сущностей непредсказуем, и что-то может пойти не так. Сейчас появилось это послание, но до этого они использовали явно агрессивную и очень опасную тварь.

\- Конечно, - воскликнул Люциус. – О чем речь? Ты просто обязан присутствовать при этом.

\- Отлично. Завтра я приду в это же время. 

Он повернулся, чтобы пойти в спальню за зимней мантией, оставшейся на спинке кресла. И тут его неожиданно обвили руки Люциуса. 

\- Останься сегодня, Сев, - в самое его ухо выдохнул тот.


	3. Chapter 3

Началось все с того, что Скорпиуса не приняли в невыразимцы. Мейбл, вернувшись с работы из академии зельеварения, нашла брата в их общей гостиной – заложив руки за спину, тот ходил из угла в угол. По всей комнате были разбросаны смятые коробки из-под подарков: два дня назад Скорпиусу исполнилось двадцать два года. 

\- Ведь не могут же они не понимать, - сказал он, едва Мейбл приоткрыла дверь, и пнул очередную упаковку, - что сейчас такое время, когда сильные волшебники, вроде меня, им очень нужны. Ну где, где они найдут еще кого-то с такой специализацией? Где у нас в аврорате, спрашивается, хоть один эксперт по общению с сущностями? Хоть один в Британии есть? Руквуд был, да и тот загнулся год назад. А сущностей из-за магических выбросов во время войны расплодилось столько! И с каждым годом становится все больше…

\- Так я и знала, что ты к ним пробовался, - покачала головой Мейбл. Она прошла через всю комнату и забралась на свое любимое место на подоконнике, так, чтобы видеть сад Малфой-мэнора. – Ну же, Скорпи, папа еще в прошлом году тебе сказал, что это дело гиблое. 

\- Тридцать лет прошло! И разве Малфои не занимали высокие должности уже после падения Волдеморта? Разве не был дедушка помощником министра?!

Мейбл промолчала. Она и сама была не рада недавним переменам. Достаточно того, что Альбус Северус внезапно стал общаться с ней так холодно, как будто они не сидели за одной партой столько лет. И как будто не целовались два месяца назад на вечеринке по поводу окончания академии. 

\- Зато, ставлю свой гринготтский счет против кната, обоих сыновей Уизли они туда возьмут, - продолжил Скорпиус.

\- Он - министр, почему бы ему не устраивать своих сыновей на лучшие места? 

\- Да, только они посредственные волшебники, и у них амбиций больше, чем мозгов. 

\- Кто же спорит? – пробормотала Мейбл, обвивая руками колени. 

\- Поттер говорил, что вообще не подпустил бы их не то, что к аврорату, а и к обычной полиции. 

\- Угу. Только где теперь твой Поттер? Между прочим, в книжке по зельям против окаменения говорится, что если волшебник находится в таком состоянии без особых защитных чар, то через несколько лет от него начинают куски отваливаться. В первую очередь крошатся ноги, потом руки, потом голова. А чары наложить не получается, так как в формулу проклятия вплетены отражающие чары.

\- Эх, если бы его вылечить, - пробормотал Скорпиус. И замер, пораженный мыслью: – А если они его специально не лечат? Уизли, конечно, брат его жены, но ему это очень выгодно. 

\- Не говори ерунды. Дедушка говорит, что это проклятье Медузы, и последний, кто умел варить исцеляющее зелье, был Северус Снейп. 

\- Его послушать, так Снейп умел все на свете. 

\- Нет, тут я уверена, - сказала Мейбл. – Или я не зельевар. Я видела список ингредиентов в его тетрадке. Но я понятия не имею, что с ними делать. Их там десятки, и они разбиты на группы, в зависимости от класса опасности, так что я не знаю даже, в какой последовательности их брать. Не говоря уже про дозировку и про то, что некоторые из них вообще несовместимы. Живой Снейп с объяснениями тут точно бы не помешал. 

Скорпиус опять заходил по комнате, пиная коробки. 

\- Кстати, ты уже разговаривал с дедушкой? Наверняка он знает, кого можно задействовать. 

Скорпиус нахмурился: 

\- Нет, еще не успел. 

Мейбл представила, как ему, должно быть, хотелось порадовать дедушку. А вместо этого придется просить о помощи. 

\- Я бы и тебе к нему ходить не советовал. Сегодня один из тех самых дней. 

\- Его не было?

\- Все утро. И опять на липе у входа в аллею венок из белых иммортелей болтается. 

\- Ага, а дедушка, по-твоему, похож на человека, который стал бы плести венки. Из иммортелей.

\- Откуда-то же они берутся, - пожал плечами Скорпи. – Может, бабушка их любила?

Мейбл решила не углубляться в тему. С тем, что дедушка временами начинает вести себя очень загадочно, она смирилась уже давно. А вот с тем, что после его вынужденной отставки те самые дни случались все чаще, смириться было трудно…

\- А ты не рассказал им про свои эксперименты? 

\- Ну я вроде не совсем дурак, - обиженно буркнул Скорпиус.

\- Просто тогда бы они точно тебя взяли, разве нет?

\- В Азкабан бы меня взяли… - пробормотал он. – Кстати, эта крыса министр Уизли со мной разговаривал лично. Сказал, что теперь нет прикрывающего нас Шеклболта. И что на моем месте он бы вообще уволился из аврората, так как та должность, которую я занимаю сейчас, - предел того, что я могу получить. 

\- Да, окаменение Поттера и слепота Шеклболта ему очень на руку… - Мейбл задумалась. - Если бы в них тогда не попали проклятия, сейчас все бы шло по-другому. 

\- Предлагаешь заново изобрести хроноворот, вернуться в тот день, когда прокляли Поттера и Шеклболта, и встать у проклинающего за спиной? – фыркнул Скорпиус.

И тут в голову Мейбл пришла идея. Она посмотрела на брата, и по его взгляду поняла, что он думает о том же.

\- Предлагаю воспользоваться результатами твоих экспериментов, - чувствуя, как от предвкушения приключения и предстоящей опасности пересыхает в горле, сказала она. - Ты говорил, что в мире сущностей нет времени. Помнишь, ты видел в той комнате нашего родственника, у которого… эээ… было очень тесное свидание с королевой?

\- Да, но даже если в мире сущностей я и могу выбирать любое время, зелья не дают возможности переноситься далеко от тела. Максимум в пределах двух комнат от того места, где я нахожусь. То есть от этой комнаты, потому что нам с дедушкой удалось взломать чары только здесь.

\- Так больше нам и не нужно. Эта комната – бывший дедушкин кабинет. Мы просто привлечем внимание каким-нибудь шумом, дедушка наверняка явится решать проблему, и мы попробуем поговорить с ним. Мы ему все расскажем, и он предотвратит покушение на Поттера и Шеклболта.

\- Это не так-то просто… - задумался Скорпиус. – Я имею в виду, что очень трудно совершать какие-то действия во внешнем мире, находясь в мире духов. По сути, я ничего там не могу. У меня нет веса, и я не могу поднимать вещи. И шуметь. 

\- Но хоть что-то ты можешь. Я слышала, что есть призраки, которые двигают гробы в склепах.

\- Это стихийная сила. Не можем же мы разнести дедушкин кабинет.

Мейбл улыбнулась. 

– Ну, почему нет? – протянула она.


	4. Chapter 4

Идея привлечь к авантюре Альбуса Северуса принадлежала, как ни странно, не Мейбл. Впрочем, Скорпиус слишком многое замечал. И кроме того, вся их школьная жизнь проходила на глазах друг у друга – они не были близнецами, Скорпиус родился второго сентября, а Мейбл через год, двадцать второго августа, так что в Хогвартс они поступили вместе. С Альбусом Северусом Мейбл познакомилась еще в поезде. Конечно, она слышала про него, но не ожидала, что он окажется таким симпатичным, и была ужасно рада потом, когда он попал не в Гриффиндор. Поттеров дедушка недолюбливал, и особенно Альбуса Северуса (Мейбл всегда подозревала, что из-за второго имени), но не настолько, чтобы сильно повлиять на мнение Мейбл. Кроме того, в целом семья, как это называлось, «придерживалась политики лояльности», и старшего Поттера с женой приглашали на все приемы. 

Как бы то ни было, они с Альбусом не отлипали друг от друга с первых дней, тем более Скорпиусу очень хотелось показать свою независимость, и он еще дома сказал Мейбл, что если они попадут в Слизерин, то он будет сидеть за партой с Ноттом. В Малфой-мэнор, правда, Альбуса пригласили один единственный раз – Мейбл настояла на том, чтобы он был на ее семнадцатилетии. Она надеялась, что это изменится. По правде говоря, она вообще уже много лет, а может быть, и никогда, не представляла себя рядом с кем-то другим. Но после того, как дедушка ушел в отставку, он так часто впадал в меланхолию, что не хотелось давать ему ни одного лишнего повода для расстройства. И, кроме того, Альбус и сам вел себя странно. Она твердо знала, что очень нравится ему и что у него никогда не было другой девушки. Но он то проявлял к ней очевидный интерес и приглашал куда-нибудь, то месяцами отделывался сплошными «привет» и «пока». В академию они поступили на разные факультеты, и у них редко бывали общие лекции, а общие вечеринки – еще реже. Теперь же Альбус работал в аврорате и они вообще встречались только случайно. Последний раз Мейбл видела его на днях в книжном на Косой аллее, он сопровождал мать и едва поздоровался. 

Предложение Скорпиуса она восприняла двояко. С одной стороны, Альбуса хотелось видеть под любым предлогом, а с другой – не хотелось лишних неприятностей. Она подозревала, что если старший Поттер будет в порядке, то и с Альбусом все может пойти по-другому. По крайней мере, отец всегда поддерживал его и никогда не высказывался против Слизерина. Но что если они потерпят поражение?

Однако Скорпиус в ответ на ее возражения неожиданно принялся настаивать. 

\- В том времени, куда я отправлюсь, чары еще действуют, и мне придется одновременно пытаться делать то, что мы задумали, и снимать их, - сказал он. - Поэтому лучше будет, если я свяжу твое сознание с моим и чары снимешь именно ты. Я буду в этот момент без сознания, да и ты вряд ли будешь отдавать себе отчет в том, что происходит вокруг. Поэтому нужен кто-то, кто бы страховал нас и в случае чего мог вернуть в сознание обоих. Кроме того, эти зелья слишком сложные, чтобы варить одной. Уверен, что Альбус все сделает, чтобы вернуть отца. 

Конечно, Мейбл сдалась. И сама отправилась к Альбусу в лабораторию, готовая уговаривать, а в случае чего даже применить Обливиэйт. Но его радость при виде Мейбл была такой сильной, что все сомнения сразу отпали. Выяснилось также, что он все эти три года провел в попытках сварить зелье Медузы. И, конечно, от их идеи пришел в полный восторг. 

Дедушке Мейбл сказала почти чистую правду - Альбус помогает ей в научной работе, поэтому без него никак не обойтись, и ему придется безвылазно торчать в Малфой-мэноре несколько недель, а то и месяцев.

На следующей же неделе они взяли отпуска и начали работать над зельями, и чем дольше они работали, тем более выполнимым казался этот призрачный во всех смыслах слова план. И тем на большее хотелось замахнуться. Идею вернуться в прошлое гораздо дальше, чем на три года назад, и попробовать спасти еще и Снейпа, подал Альбус. Скорпиус и Мейбл в этот момент были в состоянии такого восторга и азарта, что безоговорочно согласились. 

Дату выбрали по старому дедушкиному дневнику, украденному Скорпиусом. Запись под одиннадцатым ноября 1995 года гласила: «Вчера был на редкость скучный день. Просидел до ночи над счетами, потом до четырех утра не мог уснуть: мерещились цифры». Ночь же выбрали потому, что в это время передвигаться в мире сущностей было куда легче, чем днем, и действие зелий, завязанных на количество расходуемой энергии, длилось в несколько раз дольше. 

Первая вылазка в прошлое оказалась неудачной. Мейбл не смогла снять чары с первой попытки, а они имели свойство восстанавливаться. Кроме того, Скорпи нечаянно привлек внимание какой-то ужасной твари, и она устремлялась в каждую брешь, пробитую в чарах. Избавиться от твари Скорпиусу не удалось. С рассветом действие зелий закончилось, и пришлось возвращаться. Единственное, что в первый раз сделали действительно стоящего – уронили книги. Чувствовали себя оба очень плохо. Сталкиваться с энергией потустороннего мира оказалось более чем неприятно. Несколько дней у обоих болела голова, Мейбл мутило, и ей повсюду мерещилась та отвратительная сущность.

Пришлось устроить перерыв. Мейбл и Альбус наварили еще зелий, а Скорпиус нашел чары, которые, как он надеялся, помогут прогнать тварь. При второй попытке Скорпиус тут же вылетел обратно и вернулся в сознание.

\- Там Руквуд! – в панике воскликнул он. 

Решили затаиться еще на несколько дней. В конце концов выждали, как им показалось, достаточно, и Скорпиус попытался проникнуть в ноябрь 95-го года снова. Мейбл предположила было, что им нужно начать все заново, именно с одиннадцатого числа, но Скорпиус сказал, что тварь в любом случае у них на хвосте, и ее придется уничтожить во что бы то ни стало. Иначе она найдет след и доберется до них и в этом времени. А дедушка уже хоть к чему-то готов, так что лучше просто продолжить попытки с ним связаться. 

К чему был готов дедушка, было спорным вопросом, и Мейбл не слишком порадовало то, что она увидела. Скорпиусу тварь навредить не могла, потому что он сам был в том мире сущностью, а Мейбл тем более присутствовала там только в его сознании. Поэтому всю свою агрессию тварь направила на дедушку. А Скорпиусу опять не удалось ее уничтожить.   
Зато следующая ночь оказалась успешной. В три захода и тварь изгнали, и чары сняли. Способ связи придумал Альбус. Попытки выстроить послание из книг отнимали слишком много энергии, и он предположил, что Скорпиусу легче всего будет использовать стихию воды. Эту стихийную магию проявляло большинство слизеринцев. 

\- Да, но ты попробуй прочти что-то, написанное водой на полу! – возразил Скорпиус. Растрепанный и красный, он сидел в кресле и нервно курил сигарету за сигаретой. 

Аккуратный и тихий Альбус на его фоне казался Мейбл невесть как залетевшим сюда ангелом. Но и он в карман за словом не полез.

\- Там твой дед, между прочим, и Снейп. Уж наверное они не дураки. Как-нибудь догадаются замораживающее заклинание произнести, - со смехом сказал он.

На том и порешили. 

Когда Скорпиусу удалось написать на полу их имена, Мейбл пришла в неописуемый восторг. Вылетев из сознания брата, она разбудила его и бросилась в объятия Альбуса, подвернувшегося под руку. 

– Мы сделали это! Сделали! – кричала она. 

\- Самое важное завтра, - попытался остудить ее пыл Скорпиус. 

\- Ерунда! – возразила Мейбл. – Чары сняты, и дедушка нас ждет. Все пройдет, как по маслу. 

Она переглянулась с улыбающимся Альбусом.

\- Я смогу только через два дня, - сказал тот. – Меня попросили появиться на работе. Нужно сварить несколько очень важных зелий. Никто этого не сможет, кроме меня.

\- Все ок, - улыбнулся Скорпи. – Придешь, когда сможешь. Мы действительно сделали основное, и задержка уже неважна. 

Провожать Альбуса пошла Мейбл. Перед воротами они обернулись друг к другу и принялись целоваться. Так долго и так хорошо, как не целовались еще никогда. 

\- Ты опять пропадешь? – спросила Мейбл, когда Альбус отстранился.

Его лицо мгновенно стало из довольного печальным. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал он. – Вся моя семья ненавидит вас. А я и так всю жизнь виноват перед ними в том, что попал на Слизерин. 

\- Но как ты можешь быть в этом виноват?! Это же шляпа! Не могут же они винить тебя за то, что ты такой, какой есть.

\- Но ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Элинор Паркинсон тоже презирали за то, что она в Гриффиндоре. А я, понимаешь… папа сказал, что шляпа учитывает выбор, если настаивать, она отправит тебя туда, куда захочешь ты сам. А я в поезде увидел тебя. Ты попала на Слизерин, и потом, когда шляпа предложила мне Слизерин, и сказала, что не примет моих возражений, я не стал настаивать. Согласился с ней. Хотя то, что она стала со мной разговаривать, уже означает то, что она была готова слушать возражения. А я только хотел оказаться на одном факультете с тобой и подальше от шуточек Джеймса.

\- Я понимаю, - сказала Мейбл. 

\- Я… надеялся, что они смирятся с этим. Меня никто никогда не упрекал, но это чувствовалось всегда. Пойми, это как весы, и с одной стороны - ты, а с другой вся моя семья, все мои родственники – мать, брат, сестра, кузены и кузины, все Уизли, все, что составляет мой мир. И нет никого на моей стороне.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Нацеловаться и разойтись? – она не удержалась от ядовитых ноток.

Альбус вздохнул:

\- Если все получится с папой, он точно не будет возражать. А пока можно просто тянуть время.

\- Ясно. Тянуть время.

Мейбл кивнула. Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего. 

Простившись с Альбусом, она вернулась к себе и сразу уснула.

Проснулась Мейбл от того, что кто-то над ней верещал отвратительно громким голосом:

\- Хозяйка ужасно кричала во сне, ужасно. Хрумси плохой эльф, разбудил хозяйку. Пусть она накажет Хрумси за то, что он ее разбудил. 

Голова раскалывалась, во рту было сухо. Протерев глаза, Мейбл обнаружила, что за окном уже ночь, а ее эльф бьется головой об тумбочку. Велев прекратить это безобразие, она потянулась к столику, стоявшему рядом с кроватью, - за водой, и нащупала конверт.

«Решил закончить все побыстрее. Тебя с собой не беру, потому что Альбуса нет, а я на этот раз справлюсь и один. Нечего тебе подвергаться лишнему риску. Только, пожалуйста, разбуди меня, если я не приду в себя утром». 

Не обращая внимания на больную голову, Мейбл вылетела из спальни и пронеслась через гостиную с быстротой последнего «Нимбуса». Чертов братец, он наверняка еще и чары наложил, чтобы она не проснулась! Дверь в комнату Скорпиуса, бывшую дедушкину спальню, при ее приближении распахнулась сама. 

Конечно же, он без сознания лежал на ковре, сжимая в одной руке палочку, а в другой – пустую колбу. 

\- Идиот! – с облегчением воскликнула Мейбл, опускаясь на колени и с нежностью отводя от лба Скорпиуса белые вихры. – Мало ли что может случиться…

А в следующий миг ее рука натолкнулась на пустоту – Скорпиус исчез.


	5. Chapter 5

К себе в подземелья Северус вернулся только в половине второго. Он сразу прошел в спальню и лег на постель, бездумно уставившись в потолок, пытаясь хоть на несколько минут продлить это малознакомое ощущение счастья. 

Впервые за много лет он чувствовал себя и выспавшимся и отдохнувшим – всего-то и надо было, что провести ночь и проснуться в одной постели с кем-то. Кем-то, кого желал так давно, что, казалось, это желание родилось вместе с ним самим.

Он залез под воротник и осторожно потрогал засос на шее – доказательство того, что Люциус действительно хотел его, что все случившееся не было сном, галлюцинацией, навеянной сущностью. 

Впрочем, ему, Северусу, такое даже не снилось. Его сны, как и жизнь, были заполнены кошмарами: бесконечными уроками или пытками – либо он, либо его. Люциус был слишком светлой стороной жизни, чтобы появляться в этом беспросветном мраке. Светлой, даже несмотря на то, что разделяло их. 

Нет, Северус не тешил себя иллюзиями в духе, что эта ночь была плодом страстной любви. Конечно же, у Люциуса просто давно никого не было, а сегодня его еще и вымотала эта, навевающая ужас, тварь. Наверное, поэтому и позволил ему то, что вряд ли, как понимал Северус, позволял кому-то еще. Ему – не особо умелому, не знающему, что делать. Ведь весь его опыт, зашедший дальше поцелуев, состоял из двух встреч со шлюхами. Люциуса это, казалось, не смущало. Он почти сразу догадался, в чем дело, и лишь сказал с улыбкой: «А тебя многому придется учить». И учил – начиная с того, как правильно целоваться. 

При этих воспоминаниях до боли скрутило низ живота. Северус сел на постели, пережидая острый приступ желания пополам с сожалением, стараясь успокоиться и дышать ровно. Есть задача, ее нужно решить, а все остальное уже вторично. Люциус не должен получить послание от своих «деток». Один Мерлин знает, что они могут рассказать о нем, Северусе. И, кроме того, хватит с них со всех уже пророчеств. 

Он встал и заходил по комнате. Половина дела сделана – Люциус разрешил ему присутствовать на встрече. Что дальше? Поставить дополнительные чары, которые не снимет никто из них? Но если чары удается снять Лорду, то и потомки Люциуса, потратив достаточно времени, пробьются. Кроме того, кто мешает им навестить его раньше, за недели, за месяцы, за годы? Тогда чары еще не будут наложены. Нет, надо попытаться перехватить их еще на подходе, поставить барьер в мире сущностей.

Мысль о том, чтобы пойти туда, была омерзительна до тошноты. Но иного способа Северус не знал. Всю вторую половину дня он провел, подбирая заклинания и составляя нужный ритуал, а вечер посвятил варке зелий. 

Он как раз заканчивал возиться в лаборатории, когда чары оповещения показали, что в его гостиной кто-то есть. Это, как и день назад, оказался Люциус. Он расхаживал по комнате в парадной мантии, расшитой по подолу драгоценными камнями: королевский вид и абсолютная неприступность. При мысли об этом Северуса ожгло воспоминаниями о том, как вся эта неприступность ночью была подставлена его рукам. И не только рукам. 

\- Только что с приема в министерстве, - с досадой сказал Люциус. – Не могу уже видеть этого идиота Фаджа. Но он, к сожалению, еще полезен повелителю.

\- Чем обязан? – спросил Северус осторожно.

Люциус замер и пристально посмотрел на него. А потом рассмеялся: 

\- Я всего лишь хотел предложить тебе присоединиться ко мне чуть раньше, чем вчера. На час - другой.

\- Ты хочешь? – спросил Северус, чувствуя, как застывает сердце в груди.

\- Ах вот оно что, - протянул Люциус. - Ты счел, что являешься для меня приключением на одну ночь? 

\- А как иначе? – вырвалось у Северуса. 

\- Мерлин, - улыбнулся Люциус. – Сегодня меня окружают одни идиоты. 

Он подошел к Северусу и легко коснулся губами его губ: 

\- Приходи как можно скорее. 

Взял горсть летучего пороха и шагнул в пламя камина.

Люциус его ждет… Когда пламя снова стало красным, Северус прислонился лбом к холодной стене и простоял так минут двадцать. А потом вернулся в лабораторию, упаковал зелья в специальный ларец, уменьшил его и, прихватив с собой пергамент с ритуалом, отправился в Малфой-мэнор.

Люциус встретил его у потайной двери и, как и вчера, провел сразу в спальню. Он был в халате, со стаканом огневиски в руке, и, в противоположность вчерашнему, казался очень довольным жизнью. Именно поэтому действовать оказалось так тяжело. 

Должно быть, Люциус все-таки понял что-то, почувствовал подвох, потому что палочка в его руке появилась в тот момент, когда Северус выхватил свою. И все же Северус оказался быстрее. 

Ступефай – и Люциус обмякшей куклой отлетел к кровати. Запустив для надежности Петрификусом и Силенцио (некоторые заклинания можно было снять, только произнося контрзаклятия вслух), Северус подошел к недвижному телу и встряхнул его. Люциус был в сознании. Его глаза двигались, следя за Северусом, хотя на лице застыло выражение недоумения и гнева. Не удержавшись, Северус отвел назад пряди, падавшие Люциусу на глаза, и провел по его лицу ладонями, как будто пытался стереть выражение, портившее его. Потом поцеловал в приоткрытые, непривычно твердые губы, осторожно уложил на постель, и сначала связал, а затем набросил Обливиэйт и сонные чары. 

Подготовка к ритуалу заняла около двух часов. К концу этого времени Северус исчертил рунами полы кабинета, спальни Люциуса, заброшенной гостиной Абраксаса, где по углам висела паутина и пахло мышами, и гостевой спальни, выходившей в нее. Вернувшись в спальню Люциуса, он обнаружил, что тот проснулся и делает попытки снять чары. При виде Северуса его лицо исказилось от изумления и ужаса. Пожалуй, сегодня тот испытал на себе чуть ли не всю гамму чувств Люциуса, от самых желанных до тех, которые никогда бы не видеть.

Пришлось снова накладывать Силенцио, Обливиэйт и сонные чары. Последнее, что должен был помнить Люциус – Северус пришел помочь разобраться с неизвестной сущностью.

Перед началом ритуала он несколько минут сидел на кровати и просто смотрел на сонного Люциуса, гадая, сможет ли когда-нибудь еще увидеть это. Потом взял его правую руку в свою и, задрав рукав, взрезал запястье маленьким кинжалом, подставив небольшую чашу. Заполнив ее кровью до краев и аккуратно поставив на пол, Северус залечил рану, взял другую чашу и проделал те же манипуляции со своей рукой. Затем слил кровь из обеих чаш в большой серебряный кубок в кабинете и добавил в нее несколько зелий из ларца. Жидкость в кубке мгновенно вспенилась и стала черной. Что ж, если это не сработает, и сущности, которые поджидают его на той стороне, узнают его, ему конец. 

Несколько минут Северус постоял, вслушиваясь в дыхание Люциуса, подтянул к себе чистый лист пергамента и написал: «Не хотел подвергать тебя опасности. Разбуди, если не приду в себя. Просто напои зеленым зельем». Подумал, не стоит ли добавить что-нибудь, но в итоге лишь бросил пергамент на стол. Если Люциусу действительно придется будить его, он успеет придумать любую ложь. 

Вкус у полученного зелья был отвратительный. Северуса чуть не стошнило. Но, согнувшись пополам от спазма, он в тот же миг увидел себя лежащим на полу между двумя рядами горящих защитных рун, а в следующий уже передвигался в вязком мутном пространстве. Кровь Люциуса служила одновременно для двух вещей - в сочетании с нужным зельем временно меняла состав крови Северуса, и это должно было поменять его магический след, а также облегчить узнавание Скорпиуса и Мейбл. И Скорипуса Северус действительно вскоре нашел. 

Схватка была бурной, но короткой. Похоже, мальчишка еще не слишком хорошо умел управлять собой в потустороннем пространстве, пользовался своей стихией из рук вон плохо и слабо владел и невербальной, и беспалочковой магией. Кроме того, Северус захватил его врасплох. Сначала мальчишка принял его просто за агрессивную сущность, а затем опознал в нем Люциуса, и несколько секунд его изумления, а также то, что тот промедлил, очевидно, не желая причинять вреда родственнику, дали Северусу возможность связать его дополнительными чарами. 

Однако едва он закончил, произошло нечто, показавшее, насколько он мальчишку недооценил. Даже связанный, Скорпиус мгновенно призвал на помощь десяток тварей, и они кинулись на Северуса. Это было примерно то, чего он и боялся. Твари тут же обрушили почти всю его защиту и принялись вытягивать энергию – что-то вроде пары-тройки Круциатусов одновременно. Надо было завершать ритуал, но теперь и секунда промедления грозила гибелью. Каким-то чудом ему все же удалось и вспомнить и произнести заклинание, и, сдавшись на милость беспамятства, Северус полетел в темноту. 

Очнулся он на постели со знакомым балдахином. Люциус сидел рядом и озабоченно смотрел на него. 

\- Я прогнал тварь, - чувствуя себя последним подлецом, соврал Северус. – Прости, что связал и усыпил тебя. Я…

\- Я знаю, - мрачно отозвался тот. И повысив голос, добавил: - И если ты еще раз куда-нибудь ввяжешься без меня, я сам тебя прибью. Лично.


	6. Эпилог

Мейбл нашла брата в круге духов на поле в миле от границы поместья. Похоже, он только что пришел в сознание, потому что сидел и ощупывал себя. По его виску стекала струйка крови. Мейбл даже не стала говорить ничего в духе «Почему ты не взял меня с собой?!» Путешествие Скорпи явно было не из легких. 

\- Представляешь, этот гад, Снейп, просто напросто завязал мою выходящую сущность на этот круг, - пожаловался он. - Хорошо еще я знал, что бывает что-то подобное и привязал себя к этому времени, а то Мордред знает, в какую эпоху бы вышвырнуло. Теперь я смогу выходить в мир сущностей только здесь и болтаться по этому кругу. Вот сволочь. Хотел бы я знать, чем мы ему так не угодили. 

\- Наверное, боялся разоблачения. Мы ведь не учли, какой это год, - вздохнула Мейбл.

\- А все твой Альбус Северус, - зло бросил Скорпи. – «Уж если спасать, так всех!» Он бы еще предложил нам спасти всех погибших членов Ордена Феникса. 

\- Вообще-то дедушка был бы очень благодарен за Снейпа. 

\- Хотел бы я узнать, что он там сделал с дедушкой, чтобы встретить меня на той территории. Наверняка ничего хорошего.

Мейбл отвернулась. Пока, ориентируясь на поисковые чары, она нашла эту точку и аппарировала сюда, уже начало светать. Но мрачное небо над темным лесом не обещало ничего хорошего. В горле стоял комок, и безудержно хотелось плакать. Вот только Малфои не плачут. Кажется. 

\- Мы все равно найдем способ им помочь, ты же знаешь, - сказал Скорпи, обнимая ее. – В конце концов, доделаете это зелье с Альбусом. Или научим выходить в мир сущностей кого-то из вас.

\- Скорпи, сколько лет у тебя заняло, чтобы научиться это делать относительно безопасно?

\- Шесть, - вздохнул тот.

\- Всего-навсего шесть лет. Вставай и пойдем. Аппарировать в таком состоянии не стоит, даже вдвоем. А мне что-то не хочется мокнуть под дождем. 

Домой они добрели к восьми утра, и ни один, ни другая не обратили внимания на исчезновение венка из белых иммортелей, еще вчера болтавшегося на липе в начале аллеи.

В холле было пустынно, но на маленьком столике уже лежали письма. Скорпиус сгреб всю пачку и уселся к огню. Мейбл устало опустилась на коврик рядом и закрыла глаза. Как хотелось, чтобы все произошедшее было лишь дурным сном…

\- Тут одно тебе, - сказал Скорпи. – Только они твое имя перепутали. Обозвали, как сестрицу твоего Поттера. Ты у нас теперь Мейбл Лили Малфой. Приглашение на конференцию зельеваров в Прагу, между прочим. 

\- С какой стати? – спросила Мейбл. Усталость как рукой сняло. – На конференции приглашают только тех, кто может читать доклады. А у меня ни одной статьи нет, которая бы тянула на доклад. 

\- На, посмотри сама, - Скорпи протянул ей конверт. 

Дверь холла, ведущая на половину родителей, распахнулась, и оттуда вышел дедушка, необычно бодрый и подтянутый, в мантии из тяжелого шелка, которую носил лишь в бытность заместителем министра. 

\- Вы уже встали – отлично! – сказал он. – Мейбл, вижу, ты получила приглашение на конференцию. Северус только что связывался со мной, просил тебя еще раз проверить доклад, он опять к чему-то придрался. И сказал, чтобы ты это сделала до того, как он вернется из Америки, потому что тогда вам обоим будет некогда. И ради Мерлина, сделай это, потому что он мне твоим докладом и вашей поездкой на конференцию уже весь мозг съел за эти две недели. Скорпи, - лицо дедушки расцвело улыбкой, - надеюсь, ты ко мне заглянешь после разговора с министром. Во второй половине дня я буду у себя. А теперь мне пора - Кингсли просил прийти на час раньше, - и, протиснувшись мимо них, он скрылся в камине. 

Скорпиус присвистнул.

\- Выходит, это не ошибка, - сказал он. – Мы действительно поменяли прошлое. 

Мейбл, все еще наполовину в ступоре, вскрыла конверт и прочла приглашение выступить с докладом про доработанное ею зелье Медузы. 

\- Мейбл Лили Малфой, - пробормотала она, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому имени. – Как ты думаешь, у нас хотя бы родители те же? 

\- Да уж, - пришибленно отозвался Скорпиус. – Мне будет их чертовски не хватать. 

Мейбл сорвалась с места, бегом пересекла холл и поднялась к малой гостиной. Входить в собственные комнаты было невероятно страшно. Но Малфои не трусят. Мейбл пересилила себя и рывком открыла дверь. В гостиной почти ничего не изменилось, только коробок от подарков, которые Скорпиус запрещал убирать, больше не было. Те же обои, те же книги и журналы, разбросанные повсюду. Резная статуэтка – дедушкин подарок по случаю совместного путешествия в Африку. 

В спальне тоже все было на своих местах. Только на столике в изголовье кровати стояла открытая коробка конфет-поцелуйчиков. На камине в рамках она с облегчением увидела привычные снимки отца, матери, Скорпи, дедушки и даже его собак. Только на семейной колдографии рядом с дедушкой теперь стоял усмехающийся профессор Снейп. А дедушка то и дело поворачивался к нему и пытался незаметно для всех дотронуться до его руки. И почему-то Мейбл сразу стало понятно про иммортели. 

Еще одна колдография лежала вниз изображением. Переворачивая ее, Мейбл уже знала, что на ней тоже будет Снейп. Парадный портрет директора Снейпа в Хогвартсе. «Не знаю, зачем тебе так понадобилась моя колдография, - гласила надпись на обороте. – Наверное, чтоб было кому корчить рожи, или в качестве куклы вуду. Но смею надеяться, она лишний раз напомнит тебе, что в твоей лаборатории настаивается очередное зелье». 

Поставив ее на место, рядом с колдографией дедушки, Мейбл перевела взгляд на книжные полки и решительно вытянула оттуда последний справочник «Кто есть кто». В ее биографии не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Про Скорпиуса было сказано, что он сделал блестящую карьеру в аврорате, и в двадцать один год стал начальником только что сформированного отдела по устранению последствий магических выбросов. Дедушка минувшей весной был переизбран на пост заместителя министра Кингсли Шеклболта единодушным решением Визенгамота, а также год назад получил Орден Мерлина Второй степени за особые заслуги перед Магической Британией. Главного аврора Гарри Джеймса Поттера никогда не поражало заклятие окаменения и – Мейбл перевернула страницу и схватилась за каминную полку, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах, – у него было двое сыновей, Сириус Джеймс и Ремус Джон, и дочь Лили Луна.

Проплакавшись, она спустилась вниз. Скорпиус все так же сидел в кресле у камина. На его коленях лежала свернутая газета. 

\- Ты не ходил к себе? – спросила она.

\- Напротив, я уже обошел весь дом. Все на месте, только открылись несколько комнат, которые раньше были закрыты. Хотя ничего интересного в них нет. После родителей меня больше всего интересовало, как выжил Снейп, но тут как раз все просто. Дедушкины дневники все еще к моим услугам. Как я понял, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной, он сделал зелье с дедушкиной кровью и выпил его, и с тех пор Малфой-мэнор считает его за своего. После нападения Нагини родовые чары перенесли его сюда, и домовики его выходили. А дедушка до сих пор верит, что Снейп всех героически спас от какой-то страшной сущности. Ладно, пусть верит, - незло фыркнул он. - Дедушка, кажется, своей жизнью доволен. По крайней мере, он не один. Знаешь, я уже начинаю видеть другие воспоминания Скорпиуса, те, которые отличаются от моих. Вроде неплохо, но хочется надеяться, что я и свои не забуду. Как-то это не очень весело – ощущать себя кем-то другим...

\- Скорпи, - тихо перебила его Мейбл. - Здесь нет Альбуса Северуса Поттера. Он никогда не рождался. Я больше его никогда не увижу. – Она тяжело опустилась на ручку кресла.

\- Зато здесь, кажется, есть кто-то другой, - лукаво улыбнулся Скорпиус. 

\- Я не понимаю тебя.

В ответ тот развернул газету:

\- Где же это, постой-ка? Черт, сплошная политика. А, вот здесь, в самом низу. «Семьи Малфой и Поттер уведомляют о помолвке Ремуса Джона Поттера и Мейбл Лили Малфой. Свадьба намечена на декабрь, однако точная дата еще не выбрана. «Наша семья целиком и полностью одобряет этот выбор», - заявил «Ежедневному пророку» дедушка нареченной, замминистра магии Люциус Малфой». По-моему, этот твой Ремус Джон, - сказал он, протягивая газету Мейбл, - очень похож на Альбуса Северуса. Разве что выглядит чуть-чуть поуверенней. И, кстати, я нашел в столовой твой медальон. На, возьми.

Серебряное сердечко открылось в ладонях само. Несколько минут Мейбл молча вглядывалась в любимое лицо. Все еще трудно было поверить, что она нашла больше, чем было потеряно. 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты будешь с ним счастлива, сестренка, - улыбнулся Скорпиус. – И, в конце концов, ты всегда можешь рассказать ему эту историю и тайно называть его Алом.

\- Что ж, - вздохнула Мейбл и, рассмеявшись, поцеловала брата в щеку, - по крайней мере это означает одну очень хорошую вещь.

\- Думаю, это означает много хороших вещей, но какую именно? – озадаченно спросил тот.

\- Это означает, дорогой братик, - ответила Мейбл, кончиками пальцев поглаживая изображение на медальоне, - что все нотации по поводу предстоящего брака я уже пережила.


End file.
